


Rising Action

by chofi



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, ff7 fanworks exchange 2017, google research for the win, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: Genesis has come to a decision about his future, and has come to a decision about who should be the first to hear about it.





	Rising Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaguNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaguNerd/gifts).



An advantage of the Banora White's arching trunk was that it provided a cozy, stable shelter; the leaves and branches only allowed a few picturesque points of brightness to dapple the shaded ground. The branches swayed in the breeze, their gentle susurration accompanied by stronger, regular creaks from the windmills. The sky was a cloudless, infinite blue; the air was warm and filled with the soft scent of Banora White blossoms. It was a day to sit the shade of a tree and dream.

Genesis Rhapsodos was bored out of his mind.

The notion of boredom wasn't new to him, of course, and the drive to end boredom had led him to complete various successful projects. Earn prizes. Gain recognition. However, the extent of the boredom was _growing_ , growing with the realization that Banora and Banora Whites didn't have to be all of his world.

" _My wandering soul knows no rest_ ," Genesis sighed. Not really an appropriate quote--it was difficult for one to really wander on an island, for one--but perhaps he could make it so. The first step would be made today. Or perhaps the first step had been on that day when he went into his parents' study and read the spines of every book one by one...

Genesis thumbed through his copy of _Loveless_ , his regular balm. A line or two called his attention as he flipped through the pages.

_My friend, do you fly away now?_  
_To a world that abhors you and I?_  
_All that awaits you is--_

Slight movement at the edge of his vision. Genesis snapped his book shut and turned to the intrusion, ready to defend his rights. His glare softened and his expression brightened as he realized it was Angeal moving across the fields, taking up more of the field of view he neared.

Angeal raised his hand in greeting and Genesis returned the gesture with a smile. Angeal moved to sit at Genesis's side in the shade of the tree. Angeal's distance was decorous, but still close enough that Genesis could feel the warmth of Angeal on his skin. "Got your note," Angeal said. "I had to finish my chores faster than usual. Mom and Dad were looking at me weird."

The opening was too much for Genesis to resist. "Why?" He twisted his smile into something a little sharper, but not crueler. "Were they surprised your chores _could_ be done faster?"

Angeal shoved him, just enough for Genesis to lean a bit. Never enough for him to fall, never enough for it to really hurt. The sensation of Angeal's hands on his shoulder lingered as Genesis righted himself and gave Angeal his own shove. The thought of wandering through the fields roughhousing with Angeal floated through Genesis's mind, a temptation. A temptation that had to be denied. "I wanted to tell you something," Genesis said. "I wanted you to be the first to know."

Genesis bit his lip, took a breath. The announcement had to be firm and decisive.

"After this harvest," Genesis said, "I'm going to leave for Midgar."

Angeal's response was only to tilt his head to the side and lift an eyebrow. He looked maddeningly adult when he did that. Angeal waited a few seconds more before saying, "Is this about your invitation? About Sephiroth?"

Genesis felt his jaw clench at the name. Disregard, abandonment, rejection. He fought to make sure the line of his mouth didn't turn down. _Mr. Rhapsodos, we regret to inform you..._ He had to stay calm. Keep a smooth forehead, have wide eyes. "No, it's not about that at all," he lied.

Angeal nodded slowly. Genesis couldn't tell if Angeal believed him or not. "A lot of people are heading to Midgar," Angeal said, turning to face the fields. His face and voice stayed neutral. "Construction jobs. Shinra jobs."

"Soldier," Genesis said. His future had to be Soldier. Soldier or nothing.

"Soldier," Angeal repeated. "It'll be hard, won't it? Swords? Magic?"

Genesis had prepared himself, had been writing down arguments and counter-arguments in his journal until they were perfect. _Perfect_. They had to be perfect, to convince Angeal, his parents, the world. "I don't want to be some country squire on a little island at the end of the world. Midgar is where there's opportunity, like you said. I'm thinking about my future. I want to be in Soldier to be--" Genesis caught himself in time. He wouldn't mention that. Not yet. Not until he was sure. "--to be someone important in the world." _That_ was as close as he dared to step for now. "I want--" Angeal had placed his hand on Genesis's shoulder, grinding the train of rhetoric to a halt.

Angeal was smiling. "Go, if that's what'll make you happy." No hint of anger or envy or longing. Nothing but support for a friend. "Just don't let it be too long before we get to see you in the papers again."

"That's just the first part." Genesis bit his lip. The action had to be firm and decisive.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Angeal's. The kiss was unpracticed, imperfect, his first.

Genesis pulled away just enough to make his request. Just enough to keep his eyes on Angeal's, and see nothing more. "After this harvest," Genesis said, "I want you to come with me." It was only afterwards that he dared glance down at Angeal's lips, still parted in surprise.

Angeal's response was only to close the distance between them, bringing them together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, LaguNerd. (And that you don't mind the Genesis/Angeal. It kind of snuck up on me.) 
> 
> Pre-Midgar Genesis was a challenge that I wanted to take on for this. I hope that he came out as believable.


End file.
